Annabeth Goes Goode
by PutCleverUsernameHere
Summary: Annabeth is new at Goode and so meets all of our old friends, but in a place where drama rules the school, Enchiladas are an endangered species and the Stolls are...well the Stolls. Will love survive, will Percy ever get a flattering nickname? (No) This story contains Percabeth, Thalico, and several other pairings. Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO all rights and responsibilities of the PJO or HoO series belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I'm not planning on anything monumental happening today. I mean, come on it's the first day at a new school, I'm a freshman and I now live thousands of miles from anyone who had known me previously, no big deal right? Wrong, and now as I stand here and marvel at the pristine, 1960ish building I have had the unfortunate displeasure of enrolling in I find myself becoming nervous, I find myself wanting to go back home, maybe unpack a little, read a nice, thick book, and relax. But I can't do that, because I'm Annabeth Chase and I do not run and hide so instead I breathe in, nice and deep, I forcefully cram a ratty Yankee's cap on my head and take my first step into a place that I hope lives up to it's name, Goode High School.

My to-do list is filed away in the highly organized filing cabinet of my cranium, right in-between a list I made when I was six entitled "What I want to be when I grow up" and a school report I did on the 7 richest cities in the world. Anyway number 1 on that list is "Meet with Principal and get Schedule" so I head for the office. It's like any normal office, complete with an elderly woman typing away at a screen I can't see and a bar that looks more useful to pour alcohol on then actually save this poor woman's life. She looks at me from above the glasses that are perched precariously on the bridge of her nose. She then turns back to her screen presses a few keys and without speaking or turning back she points down the hall behind her. I nod mutter a polite "thank you" and trudge to the door. A plate on the door tells me I have the right place and I begrudgingly knock. A terse and slightly slurred "come in" emanates from the room and I push open the oaken door.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. A rather plump 40 something man sits in an office chair and instead of the usual business casual attire, that face it we're all used to seeing. The man behind the giant, is that pine?, desk dons a Hawaiian Tiger Stripe shirt and a tousled, messy beard. His eyes appear bloodshot and there's a certain sway to his lazy stature, but no alcohol smell permeates the air and upon closer inspection there isn't a single wine bottle in sight, just several Diet Coke cans. I sit in an uncomfortable seat and look at the man expectantly. He grunts audibly and says in that slightly slurred voice "Yes well I am Dionysus, you may call me Mr.D. So," at this point he picks up a piece of paper, what I guess is my transcript and reads from it he then continues where he left off " Ms. Anniebelle Chart " I roll my eyes at this and don't even bother correcting him he continues as if nothing happened " We have certain guidelines we expect everyone to follow here at Goode and blah, blah, blah." He then wordlessly hands me a schedule and starts setting up what looks to be a pinochle game I grunt noiselessly and leave without a word.

My first class apparently is Math so I immediately head to my locker and after only a slight problem with the lock I open it taking out my math book and color coded binder and placing everything I don't need into very organized and easy to get to places. I walk into the math room and am relieved that only the teacher is there to greet me. She's a skinny frail-looking woman with several streaks of grey in her otherwise black hair and tells me in a snide, rude voice to stay at the front so she can introduce me and find me a seat. The room fills at a slow rate and each person that enters looks fearfully at the teacher before finding themselves a seat. Finally after the bell rings and the last few stragglers hurry in and get yelled at by the teacher. She introduces me "This class is Annabeth Chase, I know she's a new student so everyone I want you to pay her every bit of respect you pay me understand?" The class grumbles in response and she grunts in semi-approval. She addresses me "Annabeth why don't you sit by..." she surveys the remaining empty spots, finally settling on one beside this kid with shaggy, long jet black hair, unfortunately I couldn't place the person's gender as whoever it was seemed to already be asleep. Miss. Dodds smiles at the sleeping figure with an almost primal grin and says loudly "how about you sit next to over there." She points unnecessarily over at the sleeping girl and I moved hastily to the seat indicated.

I look a couple of times at the sleeping girl next to me and finally I have enough of the soft snoring emanating from whatever her first name is so I very ungraciously kick the girl in the shin. She jerks awake mumbling some very unladylike things and something about a gecko? She looks around for a quick second before finally noticing my existence. She looks at me with very tired electric blue eyes and actually grins at me. Then she speaks "Hello newbie I'm Thalia." I look at her doubtfully before putting my hand out and say "Annabeth, my names Annabeth." "Well" she says decisively "Annie" "Annabeth" I say threateningly she grins "as I said Annie would you like somewhere to sit at lunch?" I look at her annoyed and sigh since I know I have no better options and she supposedly taking that as a yes says "great!" I sigh again and think to myself "this is going to be a long year."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** All rights for anything that resembles the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was having a very nice dream before I was very rudely awakened by a high screeching sound. I groan loudly into my pillow before slamming my hand down on my alarm clock. Somewhere in the confusing jumble of my brain I remember that I have school today. So I reluctantly get up and start getting dressed I hear a giant yawn come from outside my door and groan. My mom never yawns, so that must mean that Paul decided to spend the night, now don't get me wrong Paul is an awesome guy, and he seems to make my mom really happy it's just that when Paul comes over it means I can't skip school. Since he happens to be my English teacher he is so much harder to convince then my mom. As if reading my mind he yells from the hall "C'mon Percy you wouldn't want to be late for school." I can hear the smile in his voice so I say back "Yes I would" He chuckles and says "Come on your mom's still asleep" I nod not surprised and finally after throwing on a hoodie I head out the door.

The school comes into view too quick for my liking and I grunt as I get out of the car. My friends probably aren't here yet, they have normal parents. OK so I was wrong, one of my friends is here, not that I'm surprised Grover has always been a little, excitable when it comes to school, and even more so now that we're freshman. I personally have always thought it was because of Juniper but of course, he denies it. I wave over at him and he grins and waves back so I shout "G-man I don't know why you're here so early, you know Juniper doesn't get here until 7:45" He blushes and flips me off I laugh at him. He limps over to me, yeah I said limp he's always had it makes his gait look unbalanced so we called him Goat Boy. He's skinny and has a russet, brown colored hair and a strange thing he had a beard in 6th grade, so we always joke about him being held back. "Hey boys" says a sing-songy voice and Grover immediately blushes so I don't even have to look back to know who it is. "Hey Juniper, how are you." The girl, whose really quite beautiful is deeply tanned and she has a very down to earth look to her, of course I would never try to push in on my bro's crush, that of course is against the rules. Grover and Juniper have first period together so they left me and I just shrugged it off and entered the prison, I mean the high school.

I get to my messy locker and thankfully keep any papers from falling out of it. The locker next to me slams shut and I just get a quick look at blond hair held down by a blue ball cap before whoever it was disappeared. I shrug it off and head to my first class, Science. I walk in the class right as the bell rings, as usual and I hastily make my way to my seat. Red hair appears in my peripheral vision and is followed by a sickly sweet voice saying "Hey Percy." I look over already knowing what I'll find, a pretty girl sits beside me, her nose and cheeks covered in freckles and her eyes shining a bright green, she's wearing a pure white blouse and her white jeans are smeared with random paint colors, half of which I can't even name. She smiles sweetly at me and I grin "Hey Rachel, how are you?" She giggles and says "Percy I'm always amazing when I'm next to you, you know that." I grin despite myself and shake my head thinking to myself "this is going to be a long year."

* * *

**A/N: This is my second chapter of my first fanfiction and I just want to ask what you people think of my story, and tell me anything I should work on or anything that ya'll think is already good. Any response is greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO because if I did I promise I wouldn't make you wait near so long...maybe

* * *

Annabeth

Thalia stole my schedule last period and so knows that we have most of our classes together. Thus explains why I'm currently being dragged down the halls as Thalia yells about moving before she moves people herself, and like magic a aisle appears. We made it to Science with loads of time to spare and Thalia places me in a chair that has four others all centered upon a central table. "Thank the gods you showed, we've been needing a fifth partner since the start of school." I grin at her and say sarcastically "What's wrong? Did the mean emo Thalia scare everyone away?" Thalia growls and says "first of all I'm not emo, we leave that to another guy in our group, I'm punk." I nod pretending to be overly interested as she continues "and second, don't patronize me Chase." I flinch when she says my last name and I fake salute and say "You got it Grace, no more patronization." Thalia also flinches with the use of her last name and I smile. I can't really explain our relationship, its like I've known her all my life and yet I hardly know a thing about her, she's just one of those people, we hear boys laughter from the doorway and Thalia strangely grasps my wrist and I get the biggest static shock of my life. "OUCH!" I yell and Thalia jerks to me surprised and apologetic "I'm so sorry, that happens sometimes and I can't control and it never hurts me so I never know until..." I cover her mouth and say "shut up" she licks my hand. I wipe it on her pants That's when most of the rest of the class returns two boys making their ways to us grinning and laughing. One takes the seat beside me and he's I'll admit it hot, he has longish black hair, swept to the side as if he just wakes up like that. He's slender but a muscular slender but that's not even his best feature, his eyes in a word they're gorgeous like the sun reflecting of the deep blues and bright greens of the ocean, they ripple and change and they hold my attention until I realize that we've been staring into each other's eyes for at least five minutes and I need to stop, like now. With difficulty I look away, the guy looks at me with a strange smile on his face and just when I think he's about to say something meaningful and quite possibly romantic he says "I won!" I jerk to look at him as both Thalia and the other guy, whose now sitting beside Thalia, spurts out strained giggles. I blink at the strange kid before saying "Won what exactly?" He grins and says "the staring contest of course" Now the spurts of giggles coming from my right turn into full blown laughter and I elbow Thalia before making connections and seeing that Thalia and intoxicating eye guy over here look a lot a like and the actually kind of act the same as well, so pointing at the both of them I say "there's two of you?" Both people look at me incredulously and Thalia says "I'm as unique as they come while Percy over there is about as original as corn flakes" I giggle a little and look over at who I guess is Percy. He has a finger up and looks like he's going to say something deep and philosophical he says "No two corn flakes are exactly the same" I can't help but to laugh at that as Thalia just shakes her head visibly trying not to smile, and mystery boy over there says "Wow Perce, and please let us know how long it look for that one brain cell to come up with that in that Kelp Head of yours?" and with this we all laugh, even if I have no clue what was said or what those references mean I still find them hilarious. I finally decide to look over at the other boy, he's wearing all black, the guy is handsome I'll give him that scrawny yet with some muscle, his jet black hair is ruffled as if he really just got out of bed and the only thing that is light about him is his eyes, they're dark brown, almost black like the rest of him, he has an olive skin tone which resembles mine and as I now notice Percy's tan ones and makes Thalia look paler. The boy catches my eye and says "Nico" like he neither needs nor wants a complex introduction and I say "Annabeth" Nico nods and starts copying notes off the bored while Thalia stealthily puts ear buds in her ears, turns on deafening music and promptly falls asleep. I start taking notes as Percy watches the clock like a hawk, I murmur out of the side of my mouth "A watched clock never ticks" he laughs breathlessly and squints at the board in order to take notes and even when it seems that he's got it, he writes down words with sometimes backwards or upside down letters. "Dyslexia" I think to myself and I can't help but to analyze everything, I get it from my mom or at least that's what dad always says. I shake my head and focus on the teacher barely hearing the sound of Green Day blaring in the background.

* * *

A/N: Hello and Thanks for reading my story, do not be alarmed its nowhere near finished this is just me asking for reviews, tips, what you do or do not want to see and also a preview because next chapter is lunch and you know what that means...STOLLS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Percy

I'm banging my head on the lunch table. Why? You might ask, well simply because I just stared into a pair of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, but that's not even the worst part, the worst part is that instead of saying some smooth line that would immediately get me into the girl's good graces, I froze I completely froze. She must think I'm some sort of creepy creeper person. One of my best friends Nico is laughing, he thinks the whole story is hilarious. I send him my best death glare and say just one word "Thalia"...he shuts up, he looks at me like I just kicked his really adorable puppy and then he starts eating in silence while I continue my head bashing from before. "Hey Prissy" I hear and groan, Clarisse honestly if Chris wasn't so cool and nice don't think I'd ever let her sit with us, not that I could stop her of course, being much taller then me with a face that can crack a camera lens from 50 yards and muscles bigger then my head I definitely can't stop her, of course Nico wouldn't be any help either, with dark black hair, almost black eyes, black clothes and a figure so skinny he looks like he's getting swallowed by his favorite aviator jacket, he has perfected the ability to blend in and not cause any trouble, I hate him sometimes. I look toward Clarisse reluctantly and as always she has that "I'm so amazing" smirk plastered on her face and in that grating voice of hers she says "you really shouldn't bang your head into anything, you can't spare the brain cells" I growl under my breath as our table fills with the usual group. Jason and Piper, they've been going out for the past week and they both look happier for it. Jason has always been the serious, brooding, military guy of our group which is why it completely surprises anyone when they're told that his best friend is Leo Valdez. With a light brown skin tone, elfish ears and a mischievous smile, Leo is the most ADHD kid ever born. Currently he's tapping nonsense in Morse Code on the table and carrying a complex conversation on the combustible engine with Beckondorf. Beckondorf is a tall extremely buff African American whose arms and clothes are always smeared with oil and grease his soon to be, because it's going to happen sooner or later, girlfriend Silena sits with us and patiently tries to talk Clarisse into a makeover while a seat beside me, that's usually empty gets pulled out. Thalia, as usual, sits beside Nico and certain girl with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a unusual affinity for the Yankees sits beside me she flashes me a smile that makes my heart stop and Thalia speaks from where she's seated. "Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth these are the guys" Annabeth smiles sheepishly at everyone and silently starts eating her food. I bump into Nico and say the only thing that can possibly distract me from the fact that her foot is touching mine, "Nico I dare you to ask out your crush" Now you've got to understand me and my friends have a long standing Dare or Dare game in which the last person to get dared can dare another person at any time they want and there are no refusals, I've been saving this one for a rainy day and if you'll forgive the analogy, it's pouring. Nico glances out of the corner of his eye at me and gulps and of course everybody's attention is now on Di Angelo, except Annaeth's who doesn't know who Nico is, giggle's can be heard from a few of the girls, namely Silena and Nico's face turns red. but he knows the rules and he slowly turns toward Thalia, who at this point looks as if she's gotten shocked and stuttering like a fool Nico asks "Th-Th-Thalia wou-wo-would you like to g-g-g-g-go on a d-d-d-date with m-me" at the end of his butchered sentence Nico closes his eyes and Thalia looks like she just got ran over by a scooter, again...long story. But by some miracle she squeaks out a small "yes" before scarfing down her food and walking quickly away Nico watches as she leaves and runs after her, probably to finalize plans, and for some strange reason Annabeth leaves as well, leaving me with an unprecedented 2 spots open beside me, and unsurprisingly they're immediately filled with two bodies of what the gang calls "The smallest fan club ever" Reyna and Rachel. Now don't get me wrong they're both awesome girls, not fake, smart, really cool it's just I've known both of them since pre-school they are and will always remain my sisters, I couldn't make myself feel that way with either of them. They bat their eyes at me and say at the same time "Hi Percy" in those dreamy voices they use around me and everybody else uses this as their cues to leave and they do, except Leo whose had the biggest crush on Reyna since he moved here in the 4th grade and as he expertly distracts and starts a conversation with her I talk to Rachel and try not to wince every time she finds an excuse to put her hands on me.

* * *

**Ok! So how'd I do? If you nice people would just post ya'lls reviews below or message me any questions or comments that would be right and dandy, signing off for now...peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related entities, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth

I had to leave, for no reason other than the fact that I couldn't just stay there. I couldn't act like I knew those people. Besides Thalia who I've got to admit has helped forge the quickest sisterly bond ever assembled, I didn't feel like I belonged with any of them. Well maybe Percy, but that's beside the point. I just really needed a walk so after Thalia escaped that terribly embarrassing moment and Nico chased after her like a lost puppy, OK so maybe he wasn't that bad but still. I made my escape as well, no one would notice my absence anyway so why not? So there you had me, blond hair in curls around my face, grey eyes pointed stubbornly at the ground. Which is probably why He didn't notice me, either that or it was the girl clinging his arm.

It was Him, how could it not be, and before people start making assumptions, no it wasn't Percy. Percy demanded attention sure, especially mine but it was nothing like how He demanded it. Percy demanded attention calmy and lightly, almost like how a light wave moving against your toes on the beach demands your attention, actually he seems to be completely naive to this fact like it be news to him if I ever told him. But He demands attention by pure intimidation, he wants your eyes on him, he craves it. Probably makes him have this sick sense of power, and to think he used to be nice, calm, almost like Percy. He has light blue eyes that used dazzle me for hours but they look paler, colder. His close cropped sandy blonde hair looks the same as always, if only he too were the same as always. But he's not, Luke Castellan is not the same sweet guy he was when we met. He's like a shell of the amazing guy I used to know. A shell filled with waters of the River Styx and then frozen to form this echo of the man he once was. This was the Luke with the scar, a thin almost pretty thing that traced his cheekbone down his face, this was a vengeful, jealous Luke. This was the Luke that I needed to hide from.

The Library, always the perfect hiding spot for the perfect bookworm. Every Library is almost the exact same in design. I immediately head to the back, toward the Greek Mythology section, pick up Homer's The Odyssey and I sit myself in a beanbag chair in a shallow alcove and pretend to read. For a few amazing seconds I actually believe that I'm home free, until the sound of loud, wet kissing occurs right in front of me. Of course it's them, going at it with all the hunger of a bunch of wolves. I finally decide to let myself examine the girl. She's blonde, gorgeous and no doubt a cheerleader. Luke's type definately, the sickest part of watching them two though? I could actually see myself in the girl, in love and entranced by the mystery that is Luke. Except I knew he could be better, I knew it yet I stayed by his side, fooled into thinking I can change him, fooled until I saw something that sent me over the age. Something so terrible and heartless, that I still have nightmares about it. Something with gore and demons and…

I stop myself mid-thought, I can't go down that road anymore. I can't traverse down that alleyway of pain and misery in my mind. After all avoiding it is how I ended up moving to New York anyways, well it's one of the reasons I ended up moving here at least. I go back to pretending to read the book that I've already read 5 times and the word swim off the page, slamming into each to form new words, terrifying words. I slam the book with a thump so loud, the couple in front of me jump, though they somehow can't un-attach their lips, they seem to be welded to each other, they soon get back into the groves of tongues and saliva, leaving me forgotten, again. I sigh, get up quietly putting the book back and leaving the two, to their business. I shake myself multiple times, yet I can't seem to shake loose the images I had to endure. I reserve myself to leaving early. No one will miss me anyway, that's a benefit to being the new kid. My last thought I think before the school doors shut close behind me is 'You promised.' Then I run home cry into my pillow and tear up the few good pictures of the man I used to love, of the man he used to be.

* * *

** A/N: I'm extremely proud of this chapter, I've been thinking on it for a while and I finally was able to finalize it today so I hope you enjoyed it! Also as y'all can see I have finally put paragraphs to good use. That Was Such A Face Palm, and Fantabulosofanness I hope I made y'all proud.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related entities, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy

I had finished lunch right on time and I decided to hang back. English is next and it would be a major understatement to say that I'm more than a little reluctant to get there. Paul or as I have to call him on school grounds, Mr. Blowfish… I mean , anyway he of course is the teacher and if that's not enough I have to deal with not 1 but 2 of the 'Percy Jackson Fan Club' of course that's not really what they're called, it's just a nickname Nico made up, speaking of Death Breath I bet he isn't going to be in class. He probably skipped to chase after Thalia, leaving me to the piranhas. I guess I could get lucky and have Annabeth be in my class, but then again I've never been a lucky guy.

I walk into the classroom and immediately plant my bottom in the very back corner chair and as slightly reinvigorated yet still exhausted bodies shuffle in, much resembling a line for an E-Z Death Toll Bridge. I immerse myself in whatever play was lying crookedly on my desk. Of course it's the worst thing I've ever read and that's not counting in my dyslexia. Romeo and Juliet I hear a terrifying squeak come from my right. Only one girl makes those kind of noises near me, besides Thalia when she's making fun of her, Drew Tanaka, a dark haired, butt shorts, inch of makeup, and an unhelpfully beautiful girl, who just can't seem to grasp the definition of no. Rachel sits in front of me, she doesn't even look back, I like her better this way when I can still pretend that we're best friends. That there's nothing awkward between us, that she's happy just being near me and she doesn't scare me by talking about dates and romance. Drew is still shrieking something about how Romeo and Juliet is perfect for me and her. Yeah, right I'm about as much as a Romeo as Nico is a Frog Prince, well at least the prince part anyway.

As I guessed we'd be doing a performance, at this point it's obvious Annabeth isn't coming and I almost consider asking Rachel to be my Juliet, almost. But I get an idea, an amazing, one-of-a-kind unique Percy Plan and suddenly the predatory glimmer shining in Drew's eyes isn't near as scary anymore. So when Pau...I mean Mr. Blofis calls on me to choose my partner and my scene I say "Nico, and that one where Tybalt kills Mercutio" I only know so much about Romeo and Juliet but that fight scene I think I'll always remember. The glow in both the girl's eyes turns off and they pout in unison, resigning themselves to being Juliet and her nanny. Mr. Blofis nods at me and smiles, a scary twinkle in his eye. Then he opens his mouth and says "Did you hear that class? Percy Jackson has just graciously volunteered himself and Nico to perform an all out sword fight in front of the whole school. Isn't he generous?" The class laughs heartily. I decide that my best bet was to blush deeply and sink into my chair, but Paul, yeah that's right I called him Paul, wouldn't have any of it "Perseus, your face looks a little red why don't you go to the nurses office?" I didn't need to be told twice I get up way too fast knocking over my chair and earning a new bout of laughter from my classmates and instead of picking it up I run into the hall blushing like mad.

I've never had half an hour to kill just wandering the halls so I just end up walking in circles. Until I smell it. Herbs and moon lace, the scent of one person and one person only. She had her back turned toward me. Her caramel locks were braided back and her slightly pointed ears protruded perfectly from the sides of her head. She looks to be signing in as if she was going to be attending here. I hadn't even noticed that I was staring and as still as a statue, until she moved to pick up her bag. Her perfect back leaning down exposing her permanently tanned skin, before she turns around I somehow remember how to move. I hide behind a corner and pray for some good luck. Her sneakers stop right before the corner and her soft musical voice tickles my eardrums "Percy don't you think you're a little too old to be playing hide and seek?" I wince and come out of my hiding spot. I face her, and her slightly upturned pixie nose, her soft, knowing smile and those grass green eyes, those eyes that always seemed to be smiling, even when they were crying. I found myself being drawn to her all over again. Like floating into a black hole or dropping down into an abyss, I was weightless, I was free, I was slowly being owned by her all over again. My crush, my friend, my girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend. Calypso. I'm not a lucky guy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the new chapter the idea came to me in a dream….just kidding. But I'd like to know what your opinion on it is and I know Romeo and Juliet has been done to death, no pun intended, but I hope ya'll will forgive me because I did put a new twist on it. OK I guess the only thing left to do is to ask for peoples to press those special review,favorite, and follow buttons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related entities, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth

It's midnight, moonlight streams through my window giving my floor an erie bright white shade. The tears I cried into my pillow have long since dried. Leaving little stains in my pillow, sometime even those will disappear. Leaving the memory forgotten, leaving me forgotten. Pieces of assorted pictures are scattered about the room, across my floor, on the bed. Shades of red and blue can be seen in some of the bigger pieces. A snippet of grey there a sliver of blonde here, somewhere his face is still whole, ripped perfectly along his jawbone. His face tell the tale of before, before he got the scar, before he was cold and heartless, before he broke his promise. Back when he used to say "We'll run away, not now, not until we have the money to, but soon." Back when how he held and looked at me told me that I was all he ever wanted, back when I actually believed him.

Everybody and everything seem to forget me in the long run. At least from what I've experienced, friends, family, even objects forget given enough time. I guess that's how I could always justify suicide, because eventually everybody forgets. Unfortunately I could never go through with it, I've always been to much of a coward. i look outside from my window, finally abandoning my vigil at the bed. Nothing has changed, the ground is still littered with leaves, telling of the oncoming fall. The cold night air still buffets against the glass, desperately trying to invade the house. Somewhere an owl hoots, carrying it's calls into the quiet night. Along the ground the grass dips and sways, at the complete mercy of the wind, I feel bad for the grass.

A person appears, hunched and slightly shivering the figure bows low to the ground walking quickly in a direction towards nowhere, they moves with a grace that surprises me. Beneath that coat must be a lithe and graceful human being. the person turns a complete 180 and starts running toward my window, and I barely have enough time to dive under the covers and pretend to sleep, taking deep, shuddering breaths. I see a shadow cross my floor and pull the covers up higher over my head. The shadow person crosses my window once, twice, three times, before leaving I breathe a sigh of utter relief. The muscles in my body shaking and my blood running cold. I've never felt more terrified and I try to drift off to sleep.

I fail. All I can think about is that person, who they were, if they were Luke running around, hunting me down. Growling and glaring like a victorious pack animal. Letting out primal sounds with that animalistic smirk on his face. Frozen forever in the face that I last saw him in. In the face without it's mask. I shiver but not because of the cold and as another shadow passes my floor, this one I barely register in my mind before falling asleep out of exhaustion. When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I notice is that a strange shadow is sprawled over the foot of my bed. After the events of last night rush into my brain and I'm about to scream, another unusual occurrence is found by my brain, there's a knock the echoes in my room, and its coming from my window.

* * *

**A/N:Duh!Duh!DUH! So how do ya'll like it, i'm experimenting with different types and genres of writing and would like to know what ya'll think. And as always don't forget to press those three special buttons, follow,favorite, and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related entities, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy

That night all I could think about was her, Calypso. A girl who I thought at one point was my soul mate. A girl who broke my heart and moved to some island her family owned. A girl I never stopped thinking about. Even without her showing up out of the blue I could still remember every outline of her, ingrained into my brain as it is. I know my friends are going to be mad. When she left at the beginning of last year they're the ones who had to reassemble the pieces of my broken heart. I couldn't handle it myself. At around midnight I decided to give Nico a call, sure Thalia would probably be a bigger help but I've learned the hard way to never wake her up, EVER.

I pick the phone and dial the far more than familiar number, he answers on the first ring. I immediately get to the point. "She's back" I say the line is quiet then his voice comes through, hopeful as if I could possibly be talking about anyone else. "Who?" "Who do you think?" I ask numbly, again the line is dead silent. "I'm sorry Perce" he is already reverting back to the voice he used back when, the voice that tried to handle everything as if it was porcelain, ready to break, maybe I am. I wait for him to say something more, yet he doesn't. Knowing Nico he probably just assumed that an apology was all I needed. So for the guy I decided to try to sound more upbeat. "We're playing Mercutio and Tybalt for the Romeo and Juliet play in English." His voice comes through almost immediately, ecstatic and hopeful "So no kiss?" I chuckle despite the pieces of my heart still littering the ground. "Gods I hope not" I say. I hear him chuckle too "Well Perce good luck with...you know, I would suggest calling Thalia but, even I'm not that dumb." The silence is deafening until I say "Where are you going?" I can see him shrugging in my mind. "Where i always go in the middle of the night." He hangs up after that , not even bothering with a "good night."

I try not to let it get to me, after that. I lay in my bed and try to think of anything, just to get my mind off of her. One person pops into my mind a guy who I haven't seen since my mom finally won that argument and got him sent to my dad's. Not that she hates him or anything, she loves my half-brother she just thought that he'd be a better fit at my dad's and I had to agree. Tyson is probably still awake, he always was a night owl. I dial a number I've never used, a number that was sent to me 6 months ago that I had folded up and stored away. The phone rings once, twice, three times and I hear a click and my half-brothers deep yet somehow childish voice answers. "Who's there?" "Hey Big Guy" I say and I can hear his deep breaths hitch "Brother?!" Tyson's never understood the concept of halves and steps, if you're his family then you're his family. "Yeah buddy it's me" I can hear him laughing heartily and can just imagine him jumping around like the little kid he is inside. "How have you been?" I try to keep my voice upbeat for his sake, I don't want him crying over me. Besides hearing him cry makes a person about as guilty as kicking a puppy, he's that innocent. "Daddy's teaching me how to make cool things with metal, it's fun!" I smile, only Tyson would be able to make me smile in with just being Tyson. "So" I say "A little harpy told me something interesting about you" his voice shows his cluelessness "What?" I smile "I heard that someone has a little girlfriend." I hear him get agitated immediately "Ellie is not my girlfriend!" "Tell the truth Big Guy" I demand. "Fine, I like her, but she isn't my girlfriend." I chuckle "uh-huh, you should ask her out." I can hear him mumble something before saying something loud enough for me to hear. "You're as bad as daddy." I all out laugh at this and it feels so good to laugh that I just keep doing it, finally I stop and say "Well buddy I have to go, night" but before I get the chance to hang up he shouts "WAIT!" I stay on the line and say "Yes?" He takes a deep breath and says "Promise you won't wait so long to talk again?" His voice is just so heart-breakingly sad and I realize how rude I've been to him, the most innocent, naïve brother in the world and I say "I promise, Big Guy" I can hear his smile as I hang up the phone. I feel better, not completely, not by a long shot but a little better at least and that's a start. I finally smile as I drift off to sleep, the pieces of my heart twitching, slowly rebuilding themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you all like this chapter, I had a hard time trying to figure out just how to introduce Tyson. I hope I did it correctly, until next time don't forget to click on those three special buttons, review, follow and favorite.**


End file.
